villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Akutagawa Ryuunosuke
Ryuunosuke Akutagawa (In Japanese: 芥川 龍之介, Akutagawa Ryūnosuke) is a member of the Port Mafia of the anime and manga Bungo Stray Dogs. He serves as a recurring antagonist slowly becoming redeemed throughout the series. He is a fictionalized version of the Japanese author with the same name. He is voiced by Kensho Ono, who also voiced Hakuryuu Ren and Shikorae, in the original Japanese anime, and Brian Beacock in the English Dub. Personality Ryuunosuke has shown to be extremely violent and ruthless when it comes to his work, all the while maintaining a stoic and detached figure. His composure is frequently broken by rage, however. He is quick to lash out whenever something doesn't go his way. One of his main drives is his determination to get recognition from Dazai, his former mentor turned enemy. His composed nature seems to break whenever Dazai Osamu is brought up. This drive also comes into play whenever he interacts with Atsushi Nakajima, Dazai's new de facto disciple. His rivalry with Atsushi for Dazai's recognition has caused him to have great hatred towards Atsushi. He wishes to beat Atsushi in combat and will go to great lengths just to duel him. Ryuunosuke has a Social Darwinist perspective of the world. He believes that the weak deserve to die and yield to the strong. This philosophy heightens his hatred for Atsushi as he considers Atsushi weak, but he is getting recognition as if he were strong. He also seems to have a general hatred of humanity. This probably stemmed from his history as an orphan. Despite his cold and dark temperament, he has shown to be at least friendly with his sister. Abilities Rashōmon (In Japanese: 羅生門, Rashōmon) is a special ability that manifests as a large shadow-like beast. It is summoned from Akutagawa's coat and can be extended to mid-range. It can consume anything, including space itself. Consumption of space creates an invisible barrier that can block most attacks. He has multiple named transformations for his ability. *'Rashōmon: Agito (Jaws): '''Rashoumon takes the shape of a large mouth-like form with large jaws, capable of biting with immense power. **'Rashōmon: Gokumon Agito (Prison's Jaws):' Larger and more powerful version of Agito. **'Rashōmon: Jaws of Endless Gates: 'As Agito but creates several instances. *'Rashōmon: Murakumo (Gathering/Swarm): 'Rashōmon extends into a massive claw-like appendage that can perform powerful physical attacks. *'Rashōmon: Higanzakura (Early Blooming Cherry Blossom): ' Rashoumon grabs and lifts a single target into the air and will envelop the target completely over time. He can then cause the grabbed target to be impaled by Rasoumon dozens of times at once as it turns into a spike ball. *'Rashōmon: Spider Thread: 'Rashōmon turns into a net reminiscent of a spider web that can capture targets. *'Rashōmon: Devoured Space: 'Rashōmon spends time and eats the space in an area, creating a barrier that blocks most attacks. *'Rashōmon: Sawarabi (Budding Bracken): 'Dozens of spikes come out of the ground and impale the target. *'Rashōmon: Demonic Armor: 'Rashōmon wraps around Akutagawa and protects him like armor. Trivia *In real life, Ryunosuke Akutagawa was a Japanese writer during the Tasho Period. **His ability is named after the real life novel "Rashōmon" which follows a samurai philosophically questioning morals and self preservation. **"Ryunosuke" means "Son of the dragon" and in real life, Akutagawa was born in the year, month, day, ''and hour of the dragon. This could explain the dragon-like form that Rashoumon takes in Bungou Stray Dogs. Gallery RashoumonAgito.gif|Rashōmon: Agito RashoumonGokuMon.gif|Rashōmon: Gokumon Agito Rashoumon_Jaws_of_Endless_Gates.png|Rashōmon: Renmon Agito RashoumonMurakumo.gif|Rashōmon: Murakumo RashoumonHiganzakura.gif|Rashōmon:Higanzakura RashoumonSpiderThread.png|Rashōmon: Spider Thread e1f4d301cd230d9a7e10499b944ca627fcbac77b_hq.gif|Rashōmon: Devoured Space RashoumonSawarabi.gif|Rashōmon: Sawarabi edec2da3c3a9b06e3c986c790c332914.gif|Rashōmon: Demonic Armor Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Ensemble Category:Honorable Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fictionalized